Redemption
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: They said arguments built on the relationship. They never said that the wrong argument can shatter it to a million pieces and let it blow away in the wind. Now if they would just say how to turn it all around.


Redemption

* * *

_I let you go...so blindly let you go and your form left my life._

My emerald orbs glare at the wall, dull and unblinking. I don't see that peach colored paint. No, I see your back as its pushed against said wall, your head turned away from me. Those short, slate locks reach down past your chin, shielding not only the right side of your face, but the rest of your face as well, at that angle. I can see my fingers reaching forward, wanting to push away those tresses and see your calculating blue-gray eyes.

The image is transparent and it fades away as I blink, stray tears trickling down my face, following the tracks that had been made previously. My fingers curl into the tousled, ebony sheets on the bed until my knuckles are white. As I clench my eyes shut, I force the images from my mind, not able to bare it any longer. My body lies itself down on the mattress as I inhale your scent off the pillow, clutching the framed photo to my chest.

_You're all around me and you won't go away; see you, smell you, feel you, hear you, touch you...love you._

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_It all began as..._

I walk through the door, discarding my jacket and keys on the table by the door. Striding into the living room, I flash the man on the couch my trademark smirk, as he's sitting up and resting over the back of it. He raises an eyebrow, the lips that are in a straight line indicating that he's clearly not impressed. I stride over, stepping out of my shoes as I do. Hopping over the armrest, I pin him to the couch, letting my lips trail over the curve of his neck. "Why do you look at me like that? Did I do something wrong?"

"Get away from me Axel."

"Aw but Zexy, I lo-" Before I can even get the words out of my mouth, his elbow is slamming into my ribs and I'm falling backwards. Landing ungracefully on my ass, the back of my head slams against the coffee table. A groan and a string of curses slip incoherently past my lips, soon followed by confusion. "Z-Zex...what the hell?" I reach back to rub at at my head, no doubt a bump already forming. Looking back up, my eyes go wide as Zexion's small frame scrambles off the couch, sprinting back to our room.

"Just go the hell away Axel!" echos his shouts along with his footfalls.

Completely forgetting about the injury, I'm up on my feet faster than a blink of an eye. My socks slip on the wooden flooring and I have to catch myself before running after him. Just as the door goes to slam shut, I shove my shoulder against it, forcing Zexion to stagger away so that I can come in. Quickly regaining his composure, Zexion takes a step back every time I take one forward. His back hits the wall and his head tilts to the side, not giving me the privilege of seeing those enchanting, navy eyes that seem to have hints of steel mixed in for caution. I reach forward, attempting to brush away those tresses, but he swats my hand away. "Don't touch me."

I slam my palms onto the wall, one arm on each side of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why do _you_ come home so late? Why don't you pay _me_ any attention anymore?"

I blink a couple times, taken aback by such a reason. "What are you talking about?" I ask in a much softer voice.

Yet his only gets louder. "All those girls and guys you flirt with! You're cheating on me!"

Throwing my arms up in the air, I stomp backwards, picking up the photo of him and I. "I wouldn't still be here if I didn't love you...you...you idiot!"

"Just, shut up! All you do is lie to me!"

"About what?"

Zexion's fingers grip the rim of his shirt, balling it in his fist as his voice falls below a whisper. "What about Roxas?" As I can't form an answer fast enough for his liking, Zexion snaps his face to me, glaring as tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "We're through."

The door slams shut behind him and I can't help but raise my arm, preparing to chunk the frame at the door and hoping it'll shatter...just like what just happened to _us_. I can't though. Clutching the photo in my hand, I run out of the bedroom and sprint across the living room.

Nothing.

I hurry to the front door and throw it open, eyes locking onto the darkness outside, not seeing that familiar head of hair anywhere in sight. I step back inside and into my shoes, before barreling out the door and down the street.

_I don't know where he went or where he would go...but I do know I can't let him get far._ _He didn't take the car or one of the bikes...he's on foot...I can catch him._

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_I couldn't find him anywhere. Eventually...I had to give up from pure exhaustion._

I wake up slowly by the feeling of someone trying to take the framed photo out of my hands. I adjust my grip on it and keep it close, not wanting to let it go. The dried tears at the corners of my eyes make it hard to open them, but I spare one hand to rub at them with. After I do, my emerald orbs trail over the small frame leaning over me. At the sight of you, my fingers let go of the picture and you set it back on the side table.

Not believing that it's you, or understanding why you returned after you were convinced not to trust me, I reach out and twine my fingers with yours. I slide over and you take the spot where I had been lying, curling up against my chest. I run my fingers through your short hair, not able to help the smile growing on my lips.

You shake your head, a sigh leaving your lips, swollen from you biting at them all night. "You're such a child Axel."

"Couldn't stay away for long though, could ya?"

Red streaks across your cheeks and up your neck, "A-Actually, I went to see R-Roxas." I raise an eyebrow for you to continue and you do with a hard swallow. "I just miss you is all. You spend too much at work."

"You're an idiot Zexion." I lean down, pecking your forehead as I pull my hand away from yours, reaching into my pocket. I retrieve a very small and thin box, the corners worn and the white felt spotted with stains. "I've been at my Mom's is all. She said if I could find it, then I could give it to you." I hand you the box and your fingers pry it open, trembling slightly. "Will you marry me, Zexion?"

You look up at me, shock wrought on your face. But a sly smile replaces it quickly, not one to show your emotions that often. Pecking at my lips, you whisper softly against them. "Of course you idiot."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_Sooo this is for LovefromSlytherin-AMLF for winning the contest over at the VincentxRiku (on dA of course)  
I hope you like it. ^^_

_As for you others...Eh I suppose you could enjoy it too. XD _


End file.
